Mentiroso
by Mari love
Summary: Bien. Este es un sueño que tuve anoche sonará cliché, pero es la verdad Después de pelear con un amigo, me puse a leer Vampire Kisses otra vez y me quedé dormida. Espero que les guste.


-Por favor- pedí con ojos suplicantes. Nunca había deseado tanto algo en toda mi vida y ahora estaba tan, tan cerca de conseguirlo… No pensaba perder la oportunidad.

Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las besó. Me miró a los ojos: tenía ganas de llorar, se le notaba. Me sentí tremendamente culpable y egoísta haciendo esto, pero no pensaba dejarlo ir.

-No puedo.

Esa fue su respuesta a mis súplicas… Corta, directa, cruel… No aguante sostener su mirada ni las lágrimas un segundo más. Bajé la mirada hacia el piso, evitando que él pudiera ver mi rostro de sufrimiento. Siempre he sido un libro abierto, siempre mis ojos han sido un espejo de los sentimientos que rondan en mí, y no pretendía dejar que él los vieja ahorita.

-Mentiroso…-fue lo único coherente que me permitieron pronunciar los sollozos…

-Eso no, nunca te he mentido, y nunca lo haré…

Bien, esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Levanté la cara y lo miré directo a sus ojos. No sabía que traslucían mis ojos: mi rabia o mi dolor; cualquiera que fuese bastó para marcarle el susto o el arrepentimiento en la cara –no estoy segura de qué era, pues las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, mucho-.

-Claro que lo has hecho. ¡Me has dicho te amo, y no es así!

-Sí lo es. Te amo con locura, ¿por qué no me crees ahora?

-Porque no me había percatado de tus mentiras. ¡Dices que me quieres mucho, pero no lo demuestras! ¡Dices que harías todo por mí, pero no lo haces! ¡Dices que me quieres junto a ti para siempre, pero no es así! Sólo esperas a que muera para que puedas irte y conseguir una nueva novia. ¡Dices que estarás conmigo pase lo que pase, aunque esté loca o enferma! ¡Dijiste que, si me llegara a pasar algo, harías hasta lo imposible por ayudarme, pero no es verdad! ¡No cumples tu palabra! ¿No ves que estoy enferma, que siempre lo estuve y que siempre lo estaré a menos que tú me cures?

Mientras gritaba, estaba golpeando su pecho como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche –no estoy segura por qué, creo que por instinto, pues eso era lo que me dominaba en ese momento-.

-¿De qué hablas? –pronunció él en cuanto me calmé un poco-. Tú estás perfectamente.

No sé qué me molestaba más: que no me entendiera o que eso fuera lo que más le había llamado la atención de todo lo que le dije…

-Claro que estoy enferma. Desde el momento que nací: estoy enferma de vida. La vida es una enfermedad que no duele, pero que existe, que poco a poco va robándote la posibilidad de ver, oler, sentir… Una enfermedad terrible y letal de la que tú estás curado desde que te salvaron.

Sé que me pasé, pero no decía mentiras: esa era la realidad, por muy cruda que sonara. Me abrazó. Estaba llorando, lo notaba.

-No es como crees, lo que me pasó a mí no me curó, más bien me otorgó una manera diferente de sufrir: no veo como ves tú –es verdad, él ve mejor que yo-, no percibo olores como tú –es verdad, el lo hace mejor: mientras él puede identificar olores de mil flores diferentes, yo no puedo distinguir una limonada de mi perfume de frutas cítricas-, y…-dudó un instante…- no siento como sientes tú.

Eso me dolió. No estaba segura de qué significaba. Me separé de su abrazo y lo miré, de nuevo, a sus ojos.

-¿Con eso me quieres decir que… no me amas como yo a ti?

-Sí, y no…

-No entiendo.

-No te amo como tú a mí, eso es verdad. Pero te amo de la manera en que yo sé: más allá de todo. Siempre te he puesto a ti antes que a todo, y ahora me toca ponerte antes que a mí.

-¿Antes… que a ti? –genial, ahora era yo la que no entendía nada.

-Sí. Lo que más quiero es que estés conmigo. Lo que más quiero es darte el antídoto de la vida –"de la muerte" corregí inmediatamente, aunque el me ignoró-, pero sé que eso no es lo correcto. Eres joven, hermosa e inteligente. Tienes más pretendientes que este…-dudó, no le gustaba pronunciar la palabra. "este chico" dije yo- Sí, "este chico"… así piensas tú… pero sabes que esa no es la verdad: no soy un chico como los demás…

-Es verdad, eres mejor…

Se rió., no de alegría, sino por ironía.

-¿Mejor? ¿Eso crees? –dijo mientras se acercaba con actitud intimidadora. Sabía que no era a propósito, era su instinto

-No, no lo creo.

Se alejó de mí.

-Ves…

-Lo sé… -me apresuré a completar.

Enmudeció. Me di cuenta de que esperaba que yo me explicara.

-Sé que eres mejor: eres dulce, lindo, atento, y sincero. Mejor que todos los chicos que he conocido y que conoceré.

Parecía que empezaba a ceder. Él quería y yo también.

-¿Y… -sí, lo había conseguido- si después te arrepientes?

-Prometo no arrepentirme. Estaré con el chico que amo de por vida –"y por muerte", añadí en mi mente-. No le veo el lado malo.

Él se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Presionó sus labios calientes sobre los míos, que se fundieron en el beso más dulce que haya saboreado.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –preguntó aún con sus labios contra mi piel, mientras bajaba de mis labios a mi cuello…

-Sí, estoy segura.

-Te amo… -fue lo único que logré entender antes de que me mordiera. Finalmente, lo había conseguido: era una vampira.


End file.
